Forsaken undead
Forsaken undead, better known as forsaken are a race of undead humans that escaped the Lich King's grasp. They are a playable race and appear in the "World of Warcraft" series. Introduction While the Lich King's grasp fell after the Third War, A large amount of undead escaped his grasp. After the grasp has fallen, these humanoids had horrible memories of torment that they had caused being mindless. The forsaken are undead humans and elves freed from the lich King, Arthas Menethil's control. They are a strong and dark force. Hailing from the Undercity, their quests were determined to end the Lich King and his Scourge. Sylvanas Windrunner is their current leader, she was a high elf ranger who lived in Quel'Thalas at the time of Arthas's invasion. Later, after escaping the Lich King's grasp she named her "race' the Forsaken. They then joined the Horde. Ever since Putress's plague attack at the Wrathgate event, the orcs have agreed on keeping a watchful eye on these mysterious people. The forsaken never sleep, barely eat and cannot fall to an illness. Most forsaken focus on dark alchemy in a organization known as the Royal Apothecary Society, the usual people to deploy the plague. Many people wonder if the forsaken are evil, at times they can be evil, but they also try to retain their humanity when alive. Some prefer to be neutral which is is a subtle term of being somewhat good. Many evil forsaken exist in Azeroth as well, even some hidden within the Horde ranks. History Around the time of the Third War, the once beautiful and heavily populated city of Lordaeron, was invaded by Arthas's Scourge. During this specific event many citizens were killed and raised as mindless undead. The forsaken were then forced to fight anything and everything including ones they cared for. In the time, Illidan attempted to melt Northrend, the powerful magic on his Frozen Throne began to decay. This resulted in a partial amount of mindless undead to become free, many minds were almost fully restored. Ner'zhul the current Lich King at the time even lost control of Arthas. Arthas and Kel'Thuzad were later engaged into an undead civil war. Still loyal to Ner'zhul, Arthas still stayed with his master. Illidan then attacked again and put Kel'Thuzad in charge for a short time period. With Arthas's departure from Lordaeron, three major Nathrezims, Balnazzar, Detheroc and Varimathras attempted to regain control over the walking dead. Sylvanas later defeated the three, gathred all the freed undead and named them the forsaken. Windrunner then reclaimed Lordaeron City and named it Undercity, a vast sewer system. She later made sure herself and the other damned forsaken had a home in the world. To ensure this, Sylvanas Windrunner formed an alliance with the Horde. The orcs had sympathy over this, having been controlled by demons. Among the tauren, the forsaken found a heart within Magatha Grimtotem, who gave them a cave in Thunder Bluff. They later assisted the blood elves who trust them the most. The Darkspear jungle trolls are not very fond of them, but yet have accepted them. The Horde and the Forsaken do not really trust each other. Forsaken are cannibals. They worship the Shadow but some worship the Light, like two individuals in particular. Second Generation Forsaken Second-generation forsaken are a new type of forsaken that appear to have glowing blue eyes much like death knights. Well-known forsaken with these type of eyes include Lilian Voss, Vincent Godfrey (former Gilnean) and Master Forteski. When the Horde and Alliance are fighting over Andorhal, the forsaken are high in numbers and some have the infamous blue eyes. Culture Religion In life, forsaken were once Holy Light users. Following their death, the Holy Light cannot be used or channeled by the forsaken without dealing an extreme amount of pain to the user. A forsaken priest, by the name of Trevor, is a forsaken and still uses the Holy Light. Trevor uses it even though it brings great pain to him. Though forsaken still use the Holy Light, they also worship their own creations: the Forgotten Shadow and the Echo of Life. Some forsaken decide to just use knowledge and not be sworn to a religion while other, more evil ones follow the path of darkness and do not care for anyone. Other forsaken have also begun to worship the Burning Legion, believing they are the only people that can stop the Lich King. The Cult of Forgotten Shadow is stationed in Deathknell and Undercity. People belonging to the ranks of this cult believe their old faith has betrayed them and instead rely of the power of shadow. In the Forgotten Shadow, the cultists are tasked with killing anything that worships the Holy Light or has something to do with it. Free Will Free will in the forsaken culture is smiled upon, when a forsaken is newly raised they are encouraged to follow their own path whether it's for good or evil deeds. Sometimes people that have just been risen go into a severely angered state and often want vengeance from the people that raised them. Eventually, once the effect wears off the newly risen forsaken is given an option whether to join Sylvanas Windrunner or return to being fully dead. Official Demise If a forsaken commits a crime that is major, they are given an extreme punishment of execution. Forsaken are only truly killed if treason is committed against Sylvanas Windrunner's leadership. Another reason for execution is if the newly risen forsaken rebel against the forsaken. Technology Though technology does not play a big part in forsaken society, they still are expert scientists and understand how it works. Forsaken do not like studying or making technology the living already know how to work with and instead use their dark minds to come up with extraordinary ideas. A well-known and commonly used forsaken piece of technology is their catapults. Another piece of technology, often used by evil forsaken allows them to spread the plague through an area. This quickly causes people to die. Trivia * In the Chinese version of the "World of Warcraft" series, forsaken bones cannot be shown and are replaced with skin. * Though already undead, forsaken can be raised as death knights. Category:Undead